vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC3: DA Dante= |-|DMC1 Dante= |-|DMC: TAS Dante= |-|DMC2 Dante= |-|DMC4 Dante= |-|DMC5 Dante= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends and his nephew, Nero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely higher. Low 7-B after awakening his Devil Trigger | At least 7-B in base, 3-A, possibly Low 2-C with Sparda Devil Trigger | 7-A, higher with Devil Trigger | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C '''| '''3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Dante, Anthony "Tony" Redgrave (The alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 19 (DMC3) | 28 (DMC1) | 31-33 (Anime, Volume 2 and DMC2) | 35-37 (DMC4) | 41-43 (DMC5) Classification: Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Devil Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sixth), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2, can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum), Unholy Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid. Easily survived being shot in the head and face at point-blank range, along with his entire body getting shot by a gang. Instantly regenerated from a bullet going through his head. Also has shown feats of instantly regenerating from weapons piercing through his body), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Stated to be capable of erasing or restoring demons' names like his father), Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical Stats, Abilities. Was capable of unlocking his powers in near exhausted states, like when he's been beaten by Vergil and unlocked his Devil Trigger, or when his Majin form activates when in near death), Aura, Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump or making any vehicle he's riding go faster), Holy Manipulation (Via Holy Water), Resurrection (With the Gold Orb), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation & Air Manipulation with Agni & Rudra, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Ice Manipulation with Cerberus and Electricity Manipulation with Nevan), Time Slow (With Quicksilver), Teleportation, BFR, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Duplication (With Doppelganger); Attack Reflection and Healing (With Royalguard); Bat Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (With Nevan); Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack (With Kallina Ann and Artemis); Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Statistics Amplification and Flight via Devil Trigger; Resistance to: Extreme Cold (Can break out of Cerberus' ice), Biological Manipulation (Is capable of wielding the Force Edge without turning into a giant blob monster like Arkham), Cosmic Radiations, Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting off the Soul Eaters, who are stated to paralyze their prey), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Acid Manipulation (Can be able to walk through the Leviathan's stomach acid without taking any damage thanks to Devil Trigger), Blood Manipulation (Can fight off a sin's power to boil his blood), Life Force Absorption, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Possession (Resisted Ducas' attempts to possess him and stated that even as a child it wouldn't work), and Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters) |-|Devil May Cry 1=All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon a giant serpent dragon during his fight with Mundus), Telekinesis, Invulnerability (Via the Untouchable), Sealing (Was capable of sealing Mundus away, this ability also sends the target to the Demon World), Minor Precognition (With Alastor, capable of sensing incoming threats before they appeared, like Phantom and Nero Angelo; the latter was in a mirror dimension before he appeared); Hellfire Manipulation (With Ifrit), Time Stop (With Bangle of Time), Dimensional Travel (With Devil Sword Sparda, Dante could escape Mundus' Dimension), Resistance to: Fear Manipulation, Illusions (Is capable of seeing through illusions in Mallet Island), Poison (Can fight off the Nobody's poisonous bodies), Hellfire Manipulation (Can wield Ifrit without succumbing to its Hellfire wrath), Body Puppetry (Can break out of the Marionette's screech, which strings up their victims like a puppet), Absolute Zero (Is capable of surviving attacks from the Frost's claws, who's air can reach beyond absolute zero and can kill any of their victims without feeling any pain), Matter Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop and Extrasensory Perception (With Devil Sword Sparda, should have similar powers to his father, the Sparda Sword can also hide Dante's presence) |-|Animated Series=All previous abilities, Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Resisted Allan Lowell's spell that reacts to Demonic Power and then turns them to ashes) and Sound Manipulation |-|Devil May Cry 2=All previous abilities, Telepathy (Could hear Chen's thoughts), Fear Manipulation (Was capable of spreading fear with his aura during his clashes with Chen), Analytical Prediction, Instinctive Reaction, Intangibility (Via The Smell of Fear), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Heart, it also heals Dante from fire damage), Advanced Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal beings like Mundus, who was made of nothing but void in an alternative universe), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Statistics Amplification (With Quick Heart and Offence Heart, they amplify his speed and strength tenfold), Advanced Healing (With Healing Heart), Energy Absorption (with Beryl's Anti-Tank Rifle), Dimensional Travel (Can escape Trismagia's dimension by himself), Enhanced Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist Argosax's control over the Demon World's energy, which is stated to be able to warp the minds of men and drive any human in it insane), Precognition (When serious, Dante was capable of surprising Chen, who was stated multiple times to be able to predict the future), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Can resist Argosax's control over the Demon World's energy, which was distorting time and space, as well as stopping time in certain areas) |-|Devil May Cry 4=All previous abilities; Resurrection, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation and likely Portal Creation and BFR (With Yamato); Transformation and Statistics Amplification (With Dreadnaught); Minor Transmutation (With Gilgamesh), likely Resistance to Sealing with Yamato (It can cut through and create portals between the Human and Demon World, said dimensions had their connection sealed by Sparda in the past) |-|Devil May Cry 5=All previous abilities except for Yamato and Cerberus, Absorption and Fusionism (Absorbed and fused both Rebellion and Devil Sword Sparda into his body, however, this is not combat applicable), Extrasensory Perception, Psychometry, Hellfire Manipulation (With Balrog); Demon Blood Manipulation (With Dr. Faust), Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Afterimage Creation, Demonic Energy Manipulation and Danmaku with Sin Devil Trigger, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception and Matter Manipulation (With the Devil Sword Sparda, which was passively hiding his presence for a month, scales to his resistances when he used its devil Trigger during his fight against Mundus) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely higher (Even before unlocking his inner potential, Dante was capable of easily defeating Cerberus, who casually froze Temen-ni-gru's entrance). Small City level+ after awakening his Devil Trigger (Easily defeated Nevan by himself and later hold his own against Arkham, defeating him alongside Vergil) | At least City level in base (Much stronger than before, capable of casually defeating Griffon three times, who can cover Mallet Island on strong instability thunderstorms, defeated both Trish and Nightmare at the same time, and the later was stated to be capable of "lay waste to the Demon World". Was only rivaled by his brother, Vergil, who was Nelo Angelo at that time), Universe level, possibly Universe level+ with Sparda Devil Trigger (Defeated a serious Mundus) | Mountain level (Casually defeats regular demons capable of destroying whole cities with one attack, easily defeated Modeus and Baul, was comparable to Sid, who easily created a portal that covered a portion of the planet), higher with Devil Trigger (Completely destroyed Sid with only one attack with Devil Trigger) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Likely stronger than his father at this point. Defeated an alternate version of Mundus, that was more powerful than the original, without any trouble. Later he defeated Argosax, who was also stated to be comparable to Mundus, without much effort) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (At least as strong as he was before. Casually fought The Savior. At this point, many people believe he had already surpassed his father, Sparda). Bypasses durability with Yamato | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Absorbed the Devil Sword Sparda and Rebellion into his body, creating his own Devil Sword, allowing him to be capable of defeating Urizen even after he ate the Qliphoth's Fruit. Comparable to Vergil), bypasses durability to an extent by destroying his enemies from the inside with Sin Devil Trigger Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dropped and reached his sword, which was falling at this speed. Faster than Lady and can keep up with Vergil, blocked and kept up with Nevan and her lightning). Higher with Quicksilver | Massively Hypersonic+ in base (Much faster than his younger self. Can react to Griffon's Cloud-to-ground lightning), at least FTL, likely Massively FTL with Sparda Devil Trigger (Kept up with Mundus, flew at these speeds in their battle and managed to redirect his Particle Beam) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Sid, far faster than Modeus and Baul) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Easily avoided attacks from a stronger version of Mundus, blitzed Argosax in their fight). Higher with Quick Heart | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Easily kept up with The Savior, at least as fast as before) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Faster than Urizen, can keep up with Vergil. Easily dodged Cavaliere Angelo's lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5. Class G with Sparda Devil Trigger | Likely Class G | Class G | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely higher, Small City Class+ after awakening his Devil Trigger (Stronger than all of Teme-ni-gru's guardians and comparable to Vergil by the end of the game) | At least City Class in base (Can harm Nelo Angelo), Universal, possibly Universal+ with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can severely damage Mundus) | Mountain Class, higher with Devil Trigger (Easily sliced through Sid with one Devil Trigger slash) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Casually harmed Argosax and an alternate version of Mundus) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Stronger than before) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Can hurt Vergil with his punches) Durability: At least City Block level, likely higher, Small City level+ after awakening his Devil Trigger | At least City level in base (Can endure attacks from Nelo Angelo), Universe level, possibly Universe level+ with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can endure attacks from Mundus) | Mountain level, higher with Devil Trigger (Survived attacks from Sid and easily regenerated from them) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Unharmed by Argosax) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+. Higher with Dreadnaught | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure attack from Urizen and Vergil). Higher with Dreadnaught Stamina: Very high, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest. Can casually swing around Cavaliere, a bike/sword weapon with utter ease Range: Extended melee range normally, Tens of meters with projectiles, several kilometers with sensing (scales to Vergil, who was able to sense Lady's presence when she entered the Temen-ni-gru | Varies from extended melee range to tens of kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks, Interdimensional with Alastor (Alastor was able to sense Nero Angelo's presence despite him being in the mirror dimension) and Dimensional Travel, Universal with Yamato (Can create portals in the Demon World while in the Human World) Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory; (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 as well. After absorbing both Rebellion and Sparda, Dante's main weapon is the Devil Sword Dante, alongside his pistols and the shotgun Intelligence: Gifted. While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the whole time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. He is also a very skilled actor, musician, athlete and dancer Weaknesses: Regularly goes through immense financial debt. Overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Immensely cares for his brother Vergil. Refuses to kill normal humans. Is a terrible gambler. Strawberry Sundaes and pizza Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. * Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. DT Rebellion.gif|DMC3 Devil Trigger Cerberus Devil Trigger.gif|Cerberus' Devil Trigger Agni and Rudra Devil Trigger.gif|Agni and Rudra's Devil Trigger Nevan Devil Trigger.gif|Nevan's Devil Trigger Beowulf Devil Trigger.gif|Beowulf's Devil Trigger DT Alastor.jpg|Alastor Devil Trigger DT Ifrit..jpg|Ifrit Devil Trigger DMC3 Dante Sparda.png|Sparda Devil Trigger DT DMC2.png|DMC2 Devil Trigger DMC2 - Majin Dante.png|Majin Dante DT DMC4.png|DMC4 Devil Trigger Dante devil trigger by yare yare dong dd24rn6.png|DMC5 Devil Trigger Dante sin devil trigger by yare yare dong dd26ew1.png|Sin Devil Trigger * Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. * Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state ** Sin Devil Trigger: The Strongest Devil Form that Dante has access. When Dante used the Rebellion sword to stab himself in the ruins of his former family home to stop Vergil, he absorbed its power alongside the Sparda sword. This granted him the Sin Devil Trigger, a powerful form that awakens his true inner demonic heritage. According to Nico, Dante's current state is suggested to be far more powerful than the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda himself. * Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. * Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. ** Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. ** Dreadnaught Form: Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability for a limited time. ** Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. * Quicksilver: Gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry 1 | Devil May Cry: The Animated Series | Devil May Cry 2 | Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 5 Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name. Note 2: This page only covers the original canon version of Dante, whose feats come from the manga, games, and anime. The reboot version and Shin Megami Tensei version have separate pages. Others Notable Victories: Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) Shinnok's Profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas' Profile (Speed equalized, Anime Dante and Meliodas with Lostvayne and Wrath were used) Sparda (Devil May Cry) Sparda's Profile (Prime Sparda and DMC2 Dante were used and speed was equalized) Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) Goku's Profile (Speed is equalized. Win by incapacitation. Dante's Devil May Cry 5 key and Low 2-C tier and Son Goku's Post-second Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Broly Saga key and Low 2-C tier as a Super Saiyan Blue are used for the match. They're 10 meters away) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Bill and Dante are at Low 2-C. DMC5 Dante is used. Speed is equalized) Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) Ren's Profile (DMC 5 Dante and End-Game Joker were used. Dante had access to all of his equipment in DMC 5 and his Sin Devil Trigger while Joker had access to Satanael. Speed was equalized) Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) Shido's Profile (DMC 2 Dante and Volume 19 - Volume 20 Shido were used, and speed was equalized) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (DMC 2 Dante was used, and speed was equalized) Geras (Mortal Kombat) Geras's Profile (Speed equalized, DMC1 Dante without Sparda Devil Trigger was used) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Sora's Profile (DMC 5 Dante and Kingdom Hearts III Sora were used, and speed was equalized) Mickey Mouse (Disney) Mickey's Profile (DMC 1 Dante was used, and speed was equalized) Anne Mayer (Knight Run) Anne's Profile (Anime Dante and WoP Anne were used and speed was equalized) Raiden (Metal Gear) Raiden's Profile (Pre-Devil Trigger DMC3 Dante and MGS4 Raiden were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Piedmon (Digimon) Piedmon's Profile (DMC5 Dante and Composite Piedmon were used) Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) Issei's Profile (Speed was equalized. CxC Issei and Anime Dante are used) Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk's Profile (Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Mio Takamiya (Date A Live) Mio's Profile (DMC5 Dante was used, and speed was equalized) Composite Link (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (DMC5 Dante was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (Devil May Cry 5 Dante and Power of Hope Kratos were used and speed was equalized) Alucard (Castlevania) Alucard's Profile (DMC 5 Dante was used, both were at Low 2-C, and both had access to all of their equipment. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Capcom Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Detectives Category:Vigilantes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Speedsters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Acrobats Category:Horror Characters Category:Psychometry Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2